


Voglio essere di nuovo tua... in un'altra vita.

by Sonia_Rwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Rwby/pseuds/Sonia_Rwby
Summary: non è una storia a lieto fine
Kudos: 1





	Voglio essere di nuovo tua... in un'altra vita.

**Author's Note:**

> ho pianto tantissimo

Yang Xiao Long aveva sempre promesso a se stessa che non sarebbe mai morta come un cliché.

Il forte odore di sangue e fumo le diceva il contrario.

Giaceva in una pozza del suo stesso sangue, il respiro ardente e irregolare come il buco nel suo polmone. La sua vista era tunnel e l'unica luce alla fine sembrava essere il fuoco che si diffondeva in tutto l'edificio. Il pavimento era di metallo freddo, non avrebbe dovuto essere caldo? - e perfino faceva caldo rispetto al torpore che le filtrava dalle dita dei piedi. Si sforzava così tanto di pensare, ma i pensieri non sembravano arrivare; sembrava che il suo cervello si fosse congelato.

E stava morendo.

Era ogni incubo che aveva avuto da quando aveva sei anni, trasformato in uno solo.

"Yang," venne un respiro doloroso accanto a lei.

Yang girò la testa e ogni momento era un'agonia oltre ogni comprensione. Ma represse l'urlo, tossì per l'impulso di vomitare, digrignò i denti. "Ehi, gattina," sorrise alla fine, tirando fuori da sé il soprannome che aveva giurato di chiamare Blake solo in privato. "Che bel modo di fare, eh?"

I capelli di Blake erano un disastro, fu la prima cosa che la colpì. Non era strano? Stava morendo e la prima cosa su cui pensò di concentrarsi furono i capelli di Blake. I suoi bei capelli. “Non dirlo”, sussurrò Blake, stringendo la mano di Yang - avrebbe voluto sentirlo meglio di quanto sembrava in grado di fare. "Ce la faremo a uscirne, va bene?"

Yang lottò contro i suoi occhi svolazzanti. "Eh. E pensavo di essere l'ottimista. "

Blake singhiozzò, ma si interruppe a metà. “Mi dispiace,” sussurrò ancora, le lacrime che le uscivano dagli occhi. "Non volevo - non intendevo per niente di tutto questo-"

"Non sei ferito," realizzò Yang ad alta voce, lentamente e dolcemente. Era tutto un po '... frizzante, ora. "Sei tutto disordinato, e c'è sangue, ma ..." La realizzazione la colpì come un proiettile. Lei l'avrebbe saputo. "Sei triste per me."

Blake stava tremando ora, mordendosi il labbro. "Non andare."

No. No, Blake non poteva essere triste. No, era tutto sbagliato. Blake era la cosa migliore che fosse mai capitata a Yang e lei era stata ferita così tanto: Zanna Bianca, i bulli, gli umani e persino i suoi stessi amici. Yang non poteva più sopportare di vederlo accadere. Doveva aggiustarlo. "Va tutto bene." Ha cercato di ridere, ma è venuto fuori come una tosse a scatti e un po 'di sapore ramato in bocca. "Va bene. Ci sono molti altri pesci nel mare ... puoi prendere qualcuno oltre a me, giusto? "

Blake la fissò a bocca aperta. Scioccato? Bene bene. Non era ... non triste. Non ... quello era meglio. "Cosa vuoi dire con questo?"

"... oh." Cominciava davvero a diventare ... difficile ... pensare. "Esatto. Era uno scherzo fauno, no?" Tossì, di nuovo, cercando di coprirlo con un sorriso. "Scusa, gattina. Non ho nemmeno pensato ..."

"No, no, Yang," Blake sembrò di nuovo triste e Yang si maledì. Se solo potesse pensare più velocemente, essere più intelligente, forse potrebbe risolvere questo problema. "Stai - stai dicendo -" lei inghiottì un altro singhiozzo, "Stai cercando di dire che pensi che ci stiamo frequentando?"

Yang rimase confusa per un secondo - una piccola eternità - molto più a lungo di quanto avesse tempo. Adesso era quasi cieca, non riusciva a distinguere il bel viso di Blake. "Duh," lei alla fine triste, scolpendo un altro sorriso nella carne del suo viso. “Non te l'ho mai detto, vero? Ti avevo detto che pensavo che avremmo potuto fare una coppia davvero carina ... "

No, no, Blake non avrebbe dovuto piangere in quel modo. Questo avrebbe dovuto renderla felice. Yang voleva che fosse felice. Per sempre. "Yang," deve aver gracchiato, ma sembrava ancora un sussurro alle orecchie deboli di Yang. "Yang, possiamo ancora essere, per favore, resta con me !"

"A Sun non piacerebbe," disse Yang con una voce che sperava suonasse scherzosamente castigatrice. "Scusate."

"Non mi interessa!" ora stava urlando, lo sapeva anche Yang. Faceva così freddo. Yang aveva quasi dimenticato come ci si sentiva veramente, avere freddo.

Tirando un vagone rosso lungo un sentiero nel bosco. Non conoscere la destinazione o la prossima direzione da prendere. Sapendo solo che non potresti arrenderti, non importa cosa.

Freddo.

Così freddo, per così tanto tempo. Guardando suo padre precipitare sempre più nella depressione. Sentendo i suoi amici e la sua famiglia diventare alienati dalla sua ricerca. Guardandosi bruciare tutto ciò a cui si aggrappava a terra. Ogni parola gentile che diceva nascondeva il desiderio di toccare, sentire, connettersi. Bruciare, bruciare, bruciare, emanare sempre calore, senza mai assorbirlo.

Incontro con Blake.

Calore.

Calore , pensò, e il suo cervello tornò alla pienezza dell'essere, dell'udito e della vista improvvisamente ripristinati - il che sarebbe stato bello se la sensazione non fosse stata accompagnata da un attacco di tosse che le avesse fatto soffrire ancora più di quanto avrebbe fatto. iniziato il.

"Yang," Blake urlò la parola come se fosse la sua salvezza, stringendole la mano sempre più forte. Una lacrima cadde sulla mano di Yang: calda, bollente anche in questo magazzino in fiamme. "Non andare. Farò qualsiasi cosa ."

Yang aprì un occhio esitante e divenne acutamente consapevole che se lo avesse chiuso di nuovo, se avesse sbattuto le palpebre , non sarebbe tornata fuori. "Blake," sussurrò, rauca. “Puoi essere felice senza di me. Lo prometto. Solo ... ”Adesso poteva ricordare, ricordare perché era lì, ricordare perché Blake doveva andarsene immediatamente . "Devi andare, adesso ."

"Non ti lascio," la voce di Blake si spezzò, e polvere, era bellissima. Tutto ciò che Yang voleva e tutto ciò che lei non avrebbe mai avuto.

Yang sapeva che avrebbe dovuto spingerla a farlo comunque, sapeva che era egoista oltre ogni ragione tenerla lì, sapeva che Blake doveva andarsene perché aveva una vita piena davanti a lei, ma oh. Era così calda. "Blake, io ..." soffocò alla parola successiva, e per una volta la sua agonia non aveva niente a che fare con questo. "Io amo …"

"Mi dispiace tanto interrompere questo piccolo prezioso momento", disse una voce nuova e del tutto sgradevole - beh, non del tutto nuova. "Ma io ho una città da distruggere, e voi ragazzi siete delle parti in sospeso che devono essere ..." Ci fu un fruscio, un fermaglio e la piegatura del tessuto. "Annodato, per così dire."

Romano. Roman Torchwick. Yang strinse di nuovo i denti e si aggrappò alla sua rabbia. L'aveva portata in un milione di situazioni diverse prima. Forse ora avrebbe potuto realizzare solo un altro miracolo, un canto del cigno, qualcosa di ancora più cliché che sanguinare sul pavimento - qualsiasi cosa, qualunque cosa solo per tenere Blake al sicuro.

Blake sibilò - sibilò, per carità, cercava sempre così duramente di sopprimere tutto ciò che la rendeva un fauno - e balzò in piedi. " Figlio di ..."

C'è stato uno sparo.

Yang guardò Blake accartocciarsi, cadere all'indietro, la testa e le braccia che si torcevano in modo innaturale mentre colpivano il suolo, e il suo mondo divenne di nuovo freddo.

"Colpito al cuore," disse Roman con un lirico dopo pochi istanti, avvicinandosi a Yang. "E la colpa è tua."

Yang non rispose, fissando davanti a sé, entrambi gli occhi aperti.

"Che cosa?" chiese, ridendo più per effetto, sembrava, che per qualsiasi gioia reale. "Niente rabbia? Nessuna battuta intelligente, nessun pianto? No ... la certezza che mi prenderai a calci in culo da qui all'altro lato di Remnant?" La sua voce si ridusse a un sussurro. "Nessuna ultima richiesta?"

Yang giaceva ancora lì.

"Hmm. Peccato," disse, qualcosa di definitivo. Yang sentì qualcosa premere nella sua tempia. Probabilmente il suo bastone. "Non vedevo l'ora, in realtà."

Yang probabilmente stava piangendo, ma non poteva dirlo. Non sembrava avere importanza, davvero, non con Blake sdraiato lì in quel modo. Freddo.

Non si era mai considerata veramente religiosa e non pensava che stesse per cambiare anche adesso. Non proprio. Ma anche lei non si era mai arresa. Qualcosa dentro di lei, un'ultima scintilla morente, afferrò il pensiero con tutte le sue forze che forse stavano per essere da qualche parte in cui avrebbero potuto incontrarsi di nuovo. Un posto caldo, per approfondire un punto - non che ci fosse molto altro da fare oltre a quello.

No. Forse no. Decisamente.

Ti ritroverò. Lo prometto.

Tutto è diventato nero.

Il 27 luglio 2016, una bambina è nata nella città di Melbourne, in Australia, sebbene i suoi genitori fossero americani e facevano visita alla famiglia dall'estero. Nonostante la precocità del parto - un mese intero prima del previsto - il bambino ha ricevuto un certificato di buona salute - perfettamente sano, perfettamente adorabile. Aveva gli occhi marroni chiazzati d'oro e le ciocche di capelli in cima alla sua testa acuta, ei suoi genitori potevano già dire che sarebbe stata una ragazza forte e saggia. Solo guardandola.

L'hanno chiamata "Cassandra" e le hanno promesso che sarebbe cresciuta per essere una giovane donna felice, sana e bella, e che non avrebbero mai permesso al mondo di farle del male. Questo sembrò calmare la bambina e cadde in un sonno tranquillo.

È cresciuta rapidamente. Tutti i bambini lo fanno.

Quando aveva otto anni, Cassandra ha incontrato un gruppo di bulli.

L'hanno chiamata con nomi cattivi e l'hanno spinta a terra e le hanno preso a calci la terra in faccia e le hanno detto che se l'avesse detto a qualcuno le avrebbero fatto di peggio.

Hanno fatto la stessa cosa il giorno successivo.

Il terzo giorno l'hanno acceso - hanno versato del succo sul suo vestito nuovo e l'hanno presa in giro per il colore della sua pelle, non capendo completamente cosa stessero facendo. Cassandra era stata forte negli ultimi due giorni, ma oggi il suo cuore si è spezzato e ha cominciato a piangere.

Quando i bulli la ridevano per aver pianto, andava a nascondersi sotto lo scivolo nel parco giochi e piangeva ancora più forte. Si disse che era colpa sua se era piccola e debole, e che questo non sarebbe successo se fosse stata in grado di difendersi da sola. E pianse ancora, per tutto il tempo in cui i bambini avrebbero dovuto rientrare dalla ricreazione.

Poi, ha sentito un leggero tonfo nelle schegge di legno accanto a lei e si è resa conto che non era più sola. Si affrettò ad asciugarsi le lacrime dal viso. "Non stavo piangendo!" gridò al ragazzo seduto accanto a lei.

"Ciao!" gridò subito il ragazzo di rimando, sorridendo con un dente in meno della media: corrispondeva al resto della sua faccia segnata. "Mi chiamo Ryu! Ho nove anni e mi piacciono i Power Rangers! Come ti chiami?"

Cassandra aspettò un momento, incerta su cosa dire. "Sono Cassandra" disse infine, tranquilla ora che la rabbia e la paura stavano svanendo. "Ho otto anni e mi piacciono anche i Power Rangers."

"Piacere di conoscerti, Cassandra." Il sorriso di Ryu divenne un po 'sbilenco e si grattò la parte posteriore della testa, come se i suoi capelli biondi avessero bisogno di essere più scompigliati. "Ho picchiato quei bulli che avevi. Gli ho detto di non disturbarti più."

Cassandra lo fissò per diversi istanti, presa da qualche parte tra l'ammirazione e l'incredulità. "Tu ... l'hai fatto?"

Ryu arrossì davvero, il che sembrava così diverso da lui - e la cosa più strana era che lei potesse dirlo anche se conosceva Ryu solo da meno di un minuto. "Si l'ho fatto. Mi dispiace saltare in quel modo, ma ... »Le sue guance si gonfiarono. "Vederti preso di mira in quel modo mi ha fatto davvero arrabbiare."

Nessuno aveva mai fatto niente del genere per lei. "Grazie", disse, morbida com'era.

"Nah, non parlarne," il ragazzo si dondolò avanti e indietro dove sedeva, a gambe incrociate.

"È, um ..." I genitori di Cassandra dicevano sempre che avrebbe dovuto fare cose carine per le persone che facevano cose carine per lei. "C'è qualcosa che vuoi che faccia per te?"

"Ho detto di non parlarne!" Ryu fece il broncio, suonando davvero infantile per la prima volta in tutta questa conversazione.

"Scusate!" Cassandra urlò in risposta.

Ryu pensò per qualche istante. "Immagino che ci sia una cosa che puoi fare per me se vuoi ripagarmi."

Cassandra si illuminò un po '. "Che cos'è?" chiese incuriosita.

Pensava che il suo sorriso non potesse diventare più grande - si sbagliava. "Vuoi essere mio amico?"

"Non so davvero cosa vedi in tutta questa roba sugli anime," disse a Cassandra un vecchio Ryu quasi due volte, allungando la testa per guardare la parte inferiore del robot modello.

"Semplicemente mi piace lo stile artistico", rispose Cassandra, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di voltarsi per guardarlo. Dopotutto, c'erano oggetti da collezione di anime da guardare, vale a dire un intero stand. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato i tesori che potresti trovare a un evento scolastico?

"Eh," Ryu scrollò le spalle in risposta, chinandosi per ispezionare un'altra statuetta. Era diventato così rilassato negli ultimi mesi - piuttosto l'inversione di rotta da parte del piantagrane che era stato per tutto il tempo in cui Cassandra lo aveva conosciuto. "Immagino che tutti abbiano i loro gusti."

"E il mio è così meglio del tuo," disse Cassandra con un sorriso.

Ryu rise forte di questo. "Non posso discuterne!" Si guardò intorno ancora un po ', poi diede un esagerato "hmmmm ..."

"Che cosa stai facendo?" Chiese Cassandra, mani sui fianchi, una routine familiare. C'era il piantagrane.

"Oh, niente," mentì apertamente Ryu. "Stavo solo pensando ..." ha afferrato un cerchietto con orecchie di gatto con un artiglio simile a un gatto, il segno "andato in pausa" sul bancone anteriore apparentemente incoraggiava questo sfacciato atto di furto. "Saresti davvero carino con uno di questi cerchietti!"

Gli occhi di Cassandra si spalancarono quando percepì cosa sarebbe successo dopo. "Ryu, don-" fu tutto ciò che riuscì a tirare fuori prima che lui le fosse addosso, premendole mani gentili ma insistenti sulla testa e riuscendo a mettere l'accessorio nonostante si dimenasse.

"Ecco adesso," fece un passo indietro, il suo compito sarebbe stato compiuto se il sorriso sul suo viso era qualcosa su cui basarsi. "Vedi? Te l'avevo detto che saresti stato più carino così!"

"Sei un idiota," rispose Cassandra attraverso il rossore sul suo viso.

"In effetti," praticamente cantò Ryu, "penso che d'ora in poi ti chiamerò 'gattina'!"

"Provaci," Cassandra gli colpì il petto con il dito. "E dovrò farti del male."

"In senso buono?" Ryu cambiò tattica, abbassando la voce a un tono più privato ... più intimo ...

" Non in senso positivo," Cassandra si strappò praticamente l'elastico dalla testa, il calore crescente nelle sue guance la distraeva dalla lieve scossa di dolore che derivava dalla sua ruvidità.

"Ah, non toglierlo ancora," Ryu fece il broncio. "Lasciami solo fare una foto? Per favore ?"

Cassandra sbuffò, rimettendo l'oggetto maledetto sulla sua testa. "Se questo arriva al resto della scuola ..." iniziò.

"Nah," la rassicurò Ryu, tirando fuori il telefono. "Questo è per la mia collezione personale , non preoccuparti."

Desiderava davvero avere una risposta a quello oltre a uno sputtering ribollente, ma Cassandra no. "Wh-wh-guh ... wah?"

Ryu ridacchiò - praticamente ridacchiò - mentre l'immagine si sviluppava. “Grazie mille, gattina. Significa davvero molto per me! "

Cassandra gemette mentre rimuoveva l'elastico ancora una volta, rimettendolo al suo posto. Sperava di non far capire quanto le piacesse davvero il modo in cui diceva "gattina".

Il ballo di fine anno senior era stato spettacolare - per un dato valore di "ballo di fine anno", comunque.

Sia Cassandra che Ryu non erano riusciti a trovare degli appuntamenti - anche se, ammettiamolo, con il tipo di guadagni offerti dal liceo, non si erano sforzati molto - e così avevano deciso di andare insieme, come amici. Avevano saltato la maggior parte del ballo di fine anno, invece di passare la notte in città in smoking e vestaglia, diffondendo il tipo di caos innocuo che solo gli adolescenti possono gestire. Ciò che li aveva sorpresi, però, era il modo in cui quasi tutto il ballo di fine anno li aveva seguiti nella loro ricerca di una notte da ricordare.

Alla gente era mancato il piantagrane, si rese conto Cassandra. Sapeva di averlo fatto.

Ora, vestiti stropicciati e capelli scompigliati irreparabilmente e circondati da dozzine di altri studenti che ridevano dei vecchi tempi, i due amici erano su un ponte che dominava la baia. Era una bella vista, ovviamente, ma in una notte come questa sarebbe stata piacevole qualsiasi vista.

"Devo ammettere che ammiro il modo in cui hai provocato quel poliziotto," sorrise Ryu. "Non sapevo che ce l'avessi dentro di te, gattina."

Cassandra si riscaldò al soprannome familiare. "Sono sempre stata così", gli sorrise di rimando. "Da prima che ti incontrassi, anche."

"Veramente?" La voce di Ryu gocciolava da un dubbio provocatorio.

Due potrebbero giocare a questo gioco di uno-upmanship. "So solo come evitare di dire cose ad alta voce", ha risposto. "A differenza di qualcuno che potrei menzionare."

"Quindi tirerò fuori il peggio di te, allora?"

Cassandra lo considerò. "Più come il migliore, direi." Sorrise il più ampiamente possibile. "So cosa dicono delle prime impressioni, ma credimi, non sono solo una ragazza che si nasconde sotto lo scivolo."

"Heh," Ryu ridacchiò, e qualcosa nei suoi occhi viaggiò molto lontano. "Quelli erano sicuramente i giorni."

Un fischio stridulo e un grido di approvazione da parte dei loro coetanei, e divenne evidente che lo spettacolo pirotecnico era iniziato. La loro scuola, a differenza della maggior parte della nazione, era un po 'comoda: poteva permettersi uno spettacolo di fuochi d'artificio al ballo di fine anno, anche se tutti gli studenti finissero per emigrare in un posto un po' più all'aperto per assistere allo svolgimento. I parcheggi delle scuole erano sempre troppo affollati, anche quando erano vuoti.

I fuochi d'artificio avevano sempre affascinato Cassandra. Così luminosi e colorati, e hanno fatto un rumore così forte, ma dacci tre secondi dopo che uno è andato e non sapresti mai che era lì. Era la massima espressione della transitorietà. Forse come stasera.

I suoi occhi si spostarono più di ogni altra cosa sulla sua migliore amica, e poi si spalancarono per la sorpresa scoprendo che anche lui la stava guardando. Strano che lo facesse quando c'erano tutti quei fuochi d'artificio da guardare. "Cass ..." disse.

Cassandra sbatté le palpebre. Questo era un cambiamento rispetto a "gattino", e non era certo che le piacesse. "Che cosa succede?"

Si chinò più vicino e il suo battito cardiaco aumentò, ecco cosa. Si dimenticava sempre, in qualche modo, fino a quei momenti spaventosi ed eccitanti in cui lui si avvicinava e la guardava, pronto a dire qualcosa di serio - Ryu aveva la più bella sfumatura di occhi azzurri. Leggero e arioso. Quasi viola, davvero. "Devo ..." Si fermò e si leccò le labbra.

Questo è stato molto più interessante dei fuochi d'artificio. "Devi cosa -?" Cassandra iniziò a chiedere.

Fu interrotta da un paio di labbra da sola - le labbra di Ryu. Caldo.

Indietreggiò all'improvviso come era scattato in avanti, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei. “Scusa,” sussurrò, e quel che era peggio, sembrava che lo intendesse davvero.

Cassandra rimase lì per diversi momenti, la mano che si allungava lentamente. Si toccò le labbra, tracciando la sensazione che i bordi di Ryu si erano lasciati alle spalle. Poi, sorridendo lentamente, si allungò per afferrare delicatamente il mento di Ryu, voltandolo ancora una volta verso di lei.

Le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo, morbide e rassicuranti.

"Per cosa?" chiese, arretrando di appena un centimetro e guardando in profondità in quegli occhi lilla. "Non lo fai prima?"

Lo sguardo sbalordito sul suo viso era un piacere da vedere. Il modo in cui quello sguardo si trasformò improvvisamente nel più grande sorriso che avesse mai visto era assolutamente delizioso. Rise, scostandosi verso il cielo con grande gioia.

Anche Cassandra cercava di non ridere, e meno si parlava dei suoi tentativi di non esultare di gioia, meglio era. "Stai bene laggiù?" lei ridacchiò.

"Ho appena realizzato tutti i miei sogni, cosa ne pensi?" Questo fu detto con offesa esagerata, e la risoluzione di Cassandra si interruppe, la risata che sgorgava dal profondo del suo ventre. Ryu ne approfittò per tornare indietro, allungando una mano per cullarle il viso tra le mani. "Vieni qui, gattina," mormorò con una voce che le fece venire un brivido lungo la schiena.

Si incontrarono ancora una volta con molta più sicurezza, i fuochi d'artificio risuonavano nelle loro orecchie e Cassandra praticamente fece le fusa nel bacio.

"Ora questo," Ryu sorrise, "è un appartamento dietro cui posso trovare!"

"L'idea è di muoversi in esso,” Cassandra ha risposto, sorridendo un sorriso familiare.

"Schizzinosa, schizzinosa," Ryu le mise un braccio sulla spalla, e fu come la prima volta. "Dovresti essere più come me. Non mi importa dove sto andando!" Il suo viso si addolcì e le sfere lilla si voltarono per accoglierla. "Basta che ci vada con te, gattina."

"Se pensi che linee banali come quelle funzioneranno su di me," disse Cassandra, per quanto arrogante riuscì a gestire. Fece una pausa e poi si chinò per un bacio ardente - oh, quelli erano i suoi preferiti . "Hai assolutamente ragione."

Ryu stava arrossendo ed è stato un bel cambio di passo. "Sai. Faccio del mio meglio."

"Crea sempre guai," sorrise Cassandra. "Cosa devo fare con te?"

Molte persone hanno detto che sposarsi a ventidue anni era troppo giovane. Quelle stesse persone direbbero che rimanere incinta a ventitré anni probabilmente non è stata l'idea migliore.

Cassandra era riuscita entrambe bene. E, cosa più importante, era felice. Le nuove leggi sul congedo di maternità erano state approvate appena in tempo per il suo terzo trimestre, le bollette erano state recuperate, il bambino si stava sviluppando bene se l'ecografia era un'indicazione, e sembrava che lei e Ryu sarebbero stati in grado di muoversi fuori da questo appartamento e dentro quella casa che avevano guardato negli ultimi mesi.

Ah, e ovviamente. Ryu stesso. Più romantica che mai, e non era sicura di come ci fosse riuscito.

La felicità non si limitava a un tipo generale di direzione in cui la vita stava andando. Stasera, se Cassandra avesse avuto qualcosa da dire in proposito, sarebbe stato meraviglioso. Una bella cena italiana casalinga (la preferita di Ryu) illuminata a lume di candela - lo avrebbe battuto nel reparto romanticismo se l'avesse uccisa - seguita da una bella serata a guardare film e, a quanto pare, il suono della pioggia che picchiettava sulla finestra. Non le piaceva che Ryu dovesse tornare a casa a piedi, ma apprezzava la pioggia per quello che era, e sapeva che anche Ryu lo faceva. Gentile, un segno di nuova vita, calmante.

Era così felice.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e lei si illuminò ancora di più. Ryu essere a casa presto sarebbe meraviglioso; la cena poteva non essere ancora pronta ma c'erano sicuramente altri modi per passare il tempo. Era passato un po 'di tempo da quando avevano appena chiacchierato.

Il suo viso cadde quando il display olografico che apparve davanti a lei non mostrò Ryu, ma un suo estraneo. Indossava un lungo trench marrone ei suoi capelli sembravano assolutamente fradici, comprensibile, dato che pioveva. Non si poteva dire molto altro su di lei; questo sistema di sicurezza non era esattamente costoso e, a parte la cattiva qualità, tutto era colorato di blu. Se Cassandra avesse dovuto indovinare, tuttavia, avrebbe detto che questa donna sembrava ansiosa per qualcosa.

Il suo cuore le cadde nello stomaco. Non era questo, vero? Quella telefonata che la moglie di ogni poliziotto temeva di visitare.

Scacciò quel pensiero dalla sua mente con intento violento, scuotendo la testa all'idea stessa. Spaventarsi senza motivo non avrebbe aiutato nessuno. Si voltò verso il display secondario - un avvertimento che si trattava di un visitatore non autorizzato - e lo riconobbe, facendo il miglior passo possibile verso la porta. Cassandra non ha avuto esattamente una gravidanza difficile - il suo desiderio peggiore era un occasionale bisogno di gelato alla vaniglia Blue Bunny - ma camminare con tutto questo peso extra? Potrebbe essere un lavoro ingrato.

Si fermò per aprire il cassetto accanto all'ingresso, ma non rimosse immediatamente l'oggetto all'interno. Invece, prese fiato, sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso. Probabilmente non era preoccupata per niente. Allungando una mano esitante - dai, innesta la marcia - girò la maniglia e aprì la porta. "Ciao", disse alla donna fuori. "Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?"

La donna era più bionda di chiunque altro Cassandra avesse mai visto - ha persino superato i capelli di Ryu per la più eccezionale nel suo campo. D'oro, avrebbe potuto dire Cassandra, e questo lo descriveva quando era bagnato. Anche il suo viso era facile da descrivere - curve dolci che si inclinavano in linee improvvise e nette, incorniciando un viso che poteva far partire le navi o speronare i loro scafi - perché si era congelato sul posto non appena Cassandra aveva parlato. Shock.

"Ciao?" Chiese di nuovo Cassandra, guardando quella strana donna. Il suo cuore le era uscito dallo stomaco, ma evidentemente aveva subito dei danni, battendo il ritmo così com'era.

La donna non ha risposto, ancora. I suoi occhi erano ... i suoi occhi erano lilla, non "lilla" come quelli di Ryu ma in realtà lilla ed erano così profondi e torbidi che non riusciva nemmeno a vedere la persona dietro di loro.

La donna mosse il braccio, all'improvviso, ma si fermò di colpo. Fu solo dopo molti altri secondi - secondi incerti e terrificanti - che continuò, allungandosi lentamente per toccare il lato del viso di Cassandra.

Cassandra probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fermarla - si sentiva confusa, abbastanza spaventata da farlo - ma era anche paralizzata. Ora che aveva guardato quegli occhi, Cassandra non poteva distogliere lo sguardo. Stava annegando, annegando, annegando, si sentiva come se fosse in un altro mondo. Tenuto fermo dallo sguardo di questa donna. Tipo ... qualcosa che non si era resa conto di cercare fosse lì. Appena sotto la superficie nuvolosa.

La donna si avvicinò e per un secondo vergognosamente esilarante Cassandra pensò che stesse per baciarla . Ma non lo fece: si fermò, forse a un centimetro di distanza, e guardò in profondità negli occhi di Cassandra. Alla ricerca di qualcosa, proprio come era lei.

Lo trovò e sembrò in soggezione per la rivelazione. I suoi occhi si illuminarono, aprendo le nuvole, e Cassandra poté finalmente vederla. "Sei tu," sussurrò la ragazza. "Finalmente ti ho trovato."

"Che cosa?" Cassandra rispose dolcemente e da qualche parte lontano cercò di ricordare a se stessa di respirare.

Un sorriso scorreva sul viso dello sconosciuto, lento e dolce come il miele, e il suo splendore trasformava la pioggia battente nel giorno più luminoso. "Ho cercato così a lungo" e Cassandra sentì ogni grammo della passione dietro le parole sbatterla dentro come un girasole a 88 MPH.

"Non capisco," la voce di Cassandra vacillò, anche se cercava di affermarsi. "Tu chi sei?"

Lo sconosciuto rise, una risata brillante quasi quanto il suo sorriso. "Sono io, Blake!" lei disse. "Yang. Il tuo partner. "

Con un tempismo drammatico quasi perfetto, un fulmine ha squarciato il cielo e un tuono ha scosso le fondamenta dell'appartamento. L'incantesimo spezzato, Cassandra sbatté le palpebre, i suoi pensieri tornarono in qualcosa di simile a una sequenza corretta. "Mi dispiace," disse, allontanandosi dalla portata di Yang. "Devi avermi scambiato per qualcun altro."

Yang non sembrava particolarmente turbato da questo. "No", ha detto, "ammetto di aver avuto i miei dubbi prima - voglio dire, eri bianco prima, non nero, e da quello che ho sentito dalle persone che ho intervistato sei una specie di burlone ora, e il fauno non esiste nemmeno in questo mondo ... ”si interruppe, inspirò profondamente dal naso e la voce che ne uscì fu soffocata da un singhiozzo. «Ma ti ho trovato , Blake. Posso vederlo nei tuoi occhi."

Quegli occhi si contrassero nel cassetto accanto alla mano di Cassandra. Ci ha quasi raggiunto, ma no. Non intensificare la situazione. "Non so di cosa stai parlando", disse, con molta più fermezza.

Il sorriso cadde sul viso di Yang e per un secondo Cassandra si sentì stranamente in colpa. Yang lo raccolse velocemente, ma sembrava ancora un po 'rotto quando entrò. Cassandra supponeva che non potesse invidiarle la possibilità di uscire dalla pioggia. "C-andiamo, Blake." Rise, ed era così vuoto che Cassandra poteva segnare dove erano i suoi bordi, fragili, fragili. "Apprezzo un bello scherzo tanto quanto il ragazzo successivo, ma questo è ... non è il momento, sai?"

" Non so di cosa stai parlando", Cassandra abbassò il piede. "Mi hai scambiato per qualcun altro. Ti auguro buona fortuna nel trovarli, ma devi andartene. Adesso."

Il silenzio era soffocante. Spaventoso. Agghiacciante. Come essere soli nel cuore della notte.

"Io ..." iniziò Yang, la voce che si sbriciolava anche nel mezzo di quella singola sillaba. Sbatté rapidamente le palpebre e quando parlò di nuovo fu con lo stesso caldo fervore di prima. Quasi lo stesso caldo fervore di prima, in realtà. “Ehi, va bene. Hai bisogno di una sorta di promemoria - ha senso. Non ricordavo fino a quando avevo sette anni, e sai, in realtà era un biscotto a forma di gatto? " Lei rise.

Cassandra aprì la bocca per avanzare, di dire a questo Yang che avrebbe dovuto andarsene un'ultima volta ... e si morse il labbro. "Un promemoria di cosa?" Chiese, e immediatamente capì che avrebbe dovuto pentirsi di averlo chiesto, e immediatamente capì che non poteva convincersi.

Yang deglutì. "Eravamo ..." Fece una pausa. “Siamo nati in un altro mondo, Blake. Io e te, entrambi. Un posto chiamato Remnant, con mostri e magia e ... ”si interruppe, gli occhi annebbiati ancora una volta. Era solo un secondo, però, e presto aveva scosso la testa, rimettendosi a fuoco. “Tu ed io eravamo cacciatrici. Abbiamo cacciato mostri e l'abbiamo fatto insieme. Tu, io, mia sorellina, eh, e l'ereditiera più ostinata che tu possa immaginare ".

Era peggio di quanto avesse pensato. Questa donna non si era solo sbagliata, ricordando qualcun altro con una vita molto interessante - era disturbata in qualche modo. "È così?" Disse Cassandra, esitante.

"Tu ... non mi credi," disse Yang, e non era una domanda. "Be ', va bene, perché ho molto altro da dirti! Potremmo sederci insieme, e forse -"

Avrebbe dovuto farla partire, si diceva Cassandra mille volte su mille notti in ritardo, chiedendosi cosa fosse andato storto e sapendo esattamente cosa fosse andato storto. La donna era chiaramente psicotica, o comunque danneggiata - parlando di una relazione passata come se fosse accaduta prima ancora che nascessero, riferimenti a "questo mondo" come se ce ne fossero altri da qualche parte che entrambi avrebbero dovuto conoscere. Ma aveva paura. Non della donna, non di Yang , ma di quello che diceva. Paura e, da qualche parte nella sua anima, curiosa.

Così, invece, è scesa a un compromesso tra ciò che voleva fare e ciò che sapeva di dover fare. "Yang," lo interruppe dolcemente. “Non ricordo niente di tutto questo. Davvero no. " Fece una pausa. "Mi dispiace."

Yang continuava a sorridere, ma Cassandra vide i suoi denti serrarsi. "Desideri! Fidati di me." Fece un altro passo avanti. "Mi assicurerò."

"Non fare un altro passo," l'avvertì Cassandra. Ha raggiunto il cassetto, ma non ha tirato fuori quello che c'era dentro. "Ti ascolterò. Ma non ti permetterò di entrare a casa mia senza invito."

Yang sembrava offesa da questo, ma era un così bravo attore che era difficile dirlo. Cassandra non sapeva come avrebbe potuto vedere i piccoli segni, il tirarsi delle labbra, il leggero inarcamento delle sopracciglia, perché erano errori notevolmente piccoli in un dipinto dettagliato che altrimenti sembrava quasi fotorealistico. "Va bene", ha detto. "Va bene. Solo ... mantieni la mente aperta, okay? "

Cassandra non disse nulla, si limitò a spostare di nuovo la mano dal cassetto.

Yang emise una boccata d'aria: Cassandra ne sentì il calore e si rese conto di quanto si fosse avvicinata di nuovo. "Noi, uh, eravamo soci." Lei ha iniziato. “Andavamo a scuola insieme e anche in missione. Eri ... ”schioccò le labbra. “Eri un fauno. Una persona gatto. Non come una persona a cui piacciono i gatti, ma, orecchie da gattino, sai? "

Cassandra inclinò la testa. "Va bene", ha detto, non come un segno che ci credeva ma come un segno che stava, come aveva detto, in ascolto.

Yang sembrava scosso, ora, e la recitazione non aiutava. “Tu, uh, eri un membro di un gruppo chiamato White Fang. Erano ... erano bravi, una volta. Ho cercato di aiutare Fauno. Ma poi sono andati male e hanno iniziato a ferire le persone. Hai deciso che non ti piaceva. "

"Allora cosa ho fatto?" Chiese Cassandra.

"Sei andato via" disse Yang e sorrise di nuovo. "Sei venuto a Beacon. Quella è, uh, la scuola dove abbiamo imparato a combattere i mostri. E quando sei arrivato lì, beh, è una storia lunga ma siamo diventati amici. Lo abbiamo fatto tutti. Tu e la mia fantastica sorellina Ruby , è adorabile ... era adorabile, giusto, continua a dimenticarlo. Quindici anni, pensi che sarei abituato all'idea! " Yang rise, ma niente sembrava così divertente. "Weiss, d'altra parte ... non così adorabile. La regina di ghiaccio. Ma si è riscaldata nel tempo - per tutti noi. Poi c'erano Jaune, Pyrrha e Ren, e Nora ... e io. Tu ed io eravamo ... "Guardò Cassandra negli occhi." I migliori compagni di caccia che ci siano mai stati. "

Cassandra ricambiò lo sguardo. Come pozze di latte alla lavanda, per quanto sciocco possa sembrare. Piscine profonde e profonde.

"Io sempre ..." Yang lo disse così all'improvviso, lei stessa sembrò sorpresa. "Mi sono sempre sentito meglio averti intorno. Ogni volta che qualcuno ha sbagliato, mi sentivo come se dovessi essere io a sistemare le cose, a rendere tutti felici, e immagino che forse in fondo ho pensato che forse avrei potuto impedire ad altre persone di ferito. " Una volta tirò su col naso, casualmente, come se non fosse un precursore dell'acquedotto. "Ma ogni volta che ero con te, mi sembrava che ci fosse qualcuno a cui importava ... di me. Voleva risolvere i miei problemi, o, o almeno ..." Fece un respiro tremante. "Sii mio amico. Parla con me come se fossi qualcuno oltre a una persona da cui ricevere consigli."

Le parole divennero sempre più intorpidite mentre Yang parlava, e Cassandra poteva praticamente sentire il cuore di Yang spezzarsi. "Mi dispiace", ha detto, e non sapeva perché.

"Mi hai fatto sentire come se qualcuno si preoccupasse", ripeté Yang, e c'era un accenno di disperazione. "E ... io, io, credo di essermi aggrappato a quello. E tu eri così elegante, attento e nascosto, ma quando sentivi qualcosa eri più appassionato di quanto potrei mai essere per qualsiasi cosa e tutto ciò che ho imparato mi ha reso voglio saperne di più ... "Tossì, coprendo qualcosa. "Non sono bravo con le parole, ma mi sono innamorato di te, Blake."

Quella era una frase pericolosa. Quella frase avrebbe dovuto mandarla a correre nel corridoio, spingere i suoi istinti a spingere oltre, farla lottare per sopravvivere, per proteggere il suo bambino non ancora nato. Ma così com'era, fu tutto ciò che riuscì a fare per riportare di nascosto la mano in quel cassetto alla sua vita. "E mi sono sentito allo stesso modo?" chiese, dicendosi che era una tattica di stallo e non più curiosità.

Yang finalmente distolse lo sguardo. "Non te l'ho mai detto", sussurrò. “Ho aspettato troppo a lungo e tu ti sei innamorato di qualcun altro. Potrebbe essere stato reale, o una cotta, ma non ero ... non ti avrei strappato via da quello. Ti meriti ... ”ansimò, poi si ricompose. Non funzionava e lei non si arrendeva. “Sei stato ferito più di chiunque altro io conosca. Ti meriti di essere felice con chi vuoi e io non dovrei interferire con questo ".

L'ironia non ha aiutato la situazione. "Io ..." iniziò Cassandra.

"Così ho tenuto tutto imbottigliato," Yang sorrise, la sua voce tornò normale, ed era un cambiamento troppo improvviso per essere naturale, per essere reale. "Ti ho dato consigli su come convincere il ragazzo, e ho cercato di mantenere i miei sentimenti bassi. Mi sono detto che ti avrei detto prima possibilità che avevo se e quando ne avessi avuto un'altra." Lei rise. "Non ho avuto questa possibilità, lascia che te lo dica. Siamo andati in missione insieme, solo tu ed io. Siamo andati a combattere qualcuno che non era un mostro. O, almeno, non è nato un mostro. Sai."

Yang si bloccò, abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento e Cassandra cercò le parole giuste. Non c'erano, quindi ha provato qualcos'altro. "Cosa ha fatto il mostro, Yang?"

Yang guardò di nuovo verso di lei, e lei stava ancora sorridendo. Ma lei non era felice. “Ci ha ucciso. Entrambi."

Il cuore di Cassandra si spezzò. "Vedo."

Yang la fissò per un po '. “Te l'ho finalmente detto, proprio prima di morire. Sembra piuttosto contorto, ma in un certo senso questo mi ha reso così felice, solo essere in grado di dirlo. Hai detto, pensavi che forse avremmo potuto lavorare. Beh, eh, più come se me l'avesse gridato. Non so se lo stavi dicendo solo perché volevi che rimanessi in vita o se lo intendevi sul serio, ma. " Non si fermò nemmeno, chiuse lentamente gli occhi. “Mi ero ripromesso di trovarti nella prossima vita. Mi sono ripromesso di renderti felice come meritavi di essere. "

Cassandra chiuse la presa intorno all'oggetto, ma non mosse la mano. Era in pericolo, continuava a ripetersi, non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare queste sciocchezze schizofreniche. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa con cui proteggersi. Non dovrebbe essere sul punto di piangere. "E così hai fatto", disse, inghiottendo le proprie emozioni.

Yang ha aperto gli occhi. Qualche scintilla in loro si era spenta. “Non mi credi. Non ti ricordi. "

Cassandra sospirò e lasciò andare una parte di se stessa mentre lo faceva. "Mi dispiace", ha detto per quella che sembrava la milionesima volta, e neanche lontanamente abbastanza spesso.

La bocca di Yang si aprì leggermente e i suoi occhi vagarono per la stanza, senza concentrarsi su nulla che vedessero. Dopo un po ', fece un respiro tremante. "Bene, va ancora bene!" disse, ricoprendo quel sorriso, e ogni riparazione rendeva il danno più evidente. “M-perché, te lo prometto, sono molto più di una ragazza pazza a portata di mano! Lo so, lo so che probabilmente sembro davvero inquietante in questo momento, ma se tu ... "

"Ferma," la interruppe Cassandra. Non avrebbe più tollerato questa follia. Non da nessuno dei due. "Ti ho ascoltato, proprio come avevo promesso. Ora devi andartene."

Yang non se ne andò, non immediatamente. Dopo pochi secondi, ha fatto il contrario, spostandosi verso Cassandra. "Blake, per favore, io ..."

Cassandra tirò fuori la pistola dal cassetto mentre indietreggiava, puntandola contro l'intruso. “Non un altro passo. È costruito per gestire il rinculo, quindi non ferirò il bambino. Non esiterò! "

Era un bluff, ma ciò non ha impedito allo sguardo di shock e tradimento di attraversare il viso di Yang. "Non farà male al ..." i suoi occhi si abbassarono, poi si spalancarono. "Sei incinta."

"Lo sono", ha risposto Cassandra. Ha ammorbidito il tono. "Anche se ti credessi, Yang, ho un marito. Lui è ..." Non poté fare a meno di sorridere, nonostante la situazione. "È la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata. L'amore della mia vita. Non lo rinuncerei per niente - nemmeno un mondo di mostri, magia e persone feline." Si morse la lingua, solo per un momento, non per fermarsi ma per ricominciare, per dire la parte più difficile di ciò che doveva essere detto. "Neanche per te."

Yang fissò la gravidanza molto visibile di Cassandra per diversi istanti prima di scoppiare a ridere - non un'espressione di gioia, solo un rumore per contropartire il secondo fulmine che si stabiliva all'esterno. È stato esasperante. È stata una follia. Andò avanti per troppo tempo prima che finalmente Yang fosse in grado di parlare. “Oh, accidenti, è divertente! Non me ne sono nemmeno accorto! " Rise ancora un po '. “Lo ero, ero così felice di vederti che non me ne sono nemmeno accorto! Oh, amico, sono un fottuto idiota ! "

Queste ultime due parole furono sputate con rabbia velenosa, e in qualche modo Cassandra sapeva di non essere l'obiettivo prefissato. Ma la rabbia era cattiva. La rabbia potrebbe ribaltare la situazione in una direzione in cui non dovrebbe andare. "Capisco che sei frustrato", ha detto. "Lo voglio. Ma-"

"Okay, capisco perfettamente," Yang si aggrappò all'aria come se afferrasse le possibilità: senza pietà, esitazione o molto successo. "C'è qualcun altro, a volte succede. Capisco. Ma non devi arrenderti se ti ricordi!" Sorrise, ancora una volta, ancora più grande di prima, mentre faceva l'offerta. "Puoi ancora avere questa vita, ma puoi avere anche quella. Il meglio di entrambi i mondi. Capito? Non dobbiamo stare insieme, quindi non ... non lasciare che questo ti impedisca di ricordare tutto, va bene?"

Questa è stata la parte che ha davvero fatto esitare Cassandra. Questa donna era disposta a rinunciarvi? Anche oltre le sue delusioni? Le persone pazze non funzionavano così, vero? "Non riesco a ricordare", ha sottolineato.

"Prova," la voce di Yang tremò. "Per favore."

Cassandra guardò Yang negli occhi e si rese conto che forse la profondità non era sempre una buona cosa. A volte dovevi solo cadere di più. " Sto provando." Lei scosse la testa. "Non funziona, Yang."

L'espressione di Yang svanì come un fuoco d'artificio. "Per favore." Fece di nuovo un passo avanti. " Per favore, Blake."

"Ti avverto, sparo!" Cassandra fece un passo indietro, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto invece mantenere la sua posizione, ma non voleva sparare. Yang poteva essere pazza, ma non sembrava malvagia e ovviamente stava soffrendo . Così malamente.

Voleva fermare il dolore per lei.

"Ho perso tutto e tutti, Blake," Yang continuò ad avanzare, arrancando più che camminare, le braccia flosce lungo i suoi fianchi e le pupille che quasi vibravano nella loro intensità. "Caccia, Beacon, amici e famiglia ... Ruby ..." Gli angoli della sua bocca si contrassero verso l'alto - anche ora tentò di sorridere. "Non farmi perdere anche tu. Va bene? Per favore?"

Non poteva avvicinarsi. Non era una questione di bene e di male, si trattava di proteggere se stessa, proteggere il bambino. Non più bluffare. "Ultimo avvertimento," tirò indietro il martello.

Yang non si è più mossa in avanti, ma non è nemmeno tornata indietro. "Per favore," ripeté, come se forse tutto ciò che doveva essere fatto era volerlo un po 'di più. “Io-ti ho cercato così, così a lungo. Avevo questa bussola nella mia testa che mi diceva in quale direzione andare, quale passo fare dopo, e tutto ciò che mi ha fatto andare avanti è sapere che saresti stato alla fine di tutto ". Si morse il labbro e Cassandra la vide cadere ulteriormente. "Ti amo davvero, sai?"

Cassandra strinse leggermente le dita, tirando indietro il grilletto non abbastanza lontano. "Partire. Adesso."

Yang si precipitò in avanti più velocemente di quanto Cassandra potesse reagire, afferrandole le spalle - insistente, ma gentile. "Blake, torna da me!" stava quasi urlando. “Per favore, ti supplico, ricordati di me! Ricordi la lotta con il cibo? Ricordi la caccia? Ricorda la Zanna Bianca, o quella volta con il puntatore laser, o, o ... cosa devo dire? Dimmi che c'è qualcosa, tutto quello che posso fare, ma non lasciarmi solo ! "

Ora doveva premere il grilletto: la donna era instabile e stringendosi le spalle, una scossa sbagliata avrebbe potuto distruggere il suo intero mondo. "Mi dispiace!" Cassandra urlò di rimando, premendo la pistola contro il petto della ragazza.

Yang non si mosse e guardandola negli occhi mentre le lacrime cominciavano a cadere Cassandra pensò di averla vista toccare il fondo. “Solo una parola. Solo una parola per farmi sapere che qualcosa da qualche parte ricorda qualcosa . Questo mondo ... è tutto così incasinato e tutti si sentono come un mostro peggiore di tutti i Grimm a casa, e io non appartengo a nessun posto. Solo ... sapevo perché. Sapevo che l'unico posto a cui appartenevo era con te . " Singhiozzò, portando Cassandra più o meno più vicino a lei, gli occhi a solo un centimetro di distanza. "Per favore. Per favore. Per favore. Per favore."

La donna si strinse più forte alle spalle e Cassandra sapeva di non dover più esitare. Come le dita di Yang afferrarono nella sua camicetta, nelle spalle, e la donna ha iniziato lentamente agitazione, scuotendo il suo tempo per la tolleranza cessato. Mettendo la bocca in una linea arcigna, aggiustò la posizione dell'arma, espirò attraverso il naso e ...

… e …

"Ho così freddo , Blake."

... e Cassandra avvolse le braccia attorno a questa povera creatura, portandola più vicino che poteva, cercando di non far capire che anche lei stava piangendo. Così stupido. Non potrei nemmeno incolpare questo sugli ormoni. "Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto, Yang. "

Le dita di Yang cercarono un po 'di presa, lottando contro il modo in cui i suoi singhiozzi le scuotevano il corpo. "Blake," la sua voce si incrinò. "Ho bisogno di te. Per favore Ricordami." Hanno trovato il loro ritmo e braccia tremanti hanno avvolto il corpo di Cassandra. "Per favore. Per favore."

"Mi dispiace," Cassandra cercò di stringerla abbastanza forte da fermare il tremito.

Yang ha fatto un rumore di qualche tipo, seppellendo la testa in profondità nella spalla di Cassandra.

"Che cos'è ..." disse una voce dalla porta.

Yang ha attirato via così in fretta che era come lei stessa aveva rimosso dal mondo del tutto, e Cassandra aveva di decifrare esattamente dove lei era. "Ryu," disse infine alla figura sulla porta. Quindi, per mancanza di altro da dire: "Sei a casa presto".

Ryu non reagì, scegliendo invece di fissare Yang. Chi poteva biasimarlo: la ragazza era un pasticcio fradicio, con gli occhi spalancati e lacrimoso, e uno sconosciuto che abbracciava sua moglie per l'avvio. "Che cosa sta succedendo qui?" chiese, entrando lentamente mentre chiudeva l'ombrello. "Tu chi sei?"

Yang fece alcuni respiri profondi prima di sembrare ricomporsi, facendo del suo meglio per asciugare le lacrime dai suoi occhi. Ciò non le ha impedito di tremare, però. “Ehi, ehi. Il mio nome è Yang. Devi, uh ... essere il marito. Piacere di conoscerti."

Ryu distolse lo sguardo a questo punto, guardò Cassandra. Lei, a sua volta, lanciò un'occhiata a Yang con occhi tristi, poi guardò indietro e inarcò le sopracciglia. Questa ragazza è sconvolta, stava cercando di dire. Lo so che è strano, lo so che sto piangendo, spiegherò più tardi, ma possiamo aiutarla?

Ryu guardò di nuovo Yang, aspettò un momento e sorrise quel sorriso di cui si era innamorata. "È anche un piacere conoscerti", disse, appoggiando l'ombrello nell'apposito spazio. Anche con esso, si era inzuppato - doveva essersi riversato là fuori. "Spero non ti dispiaccia che te lo dica, ma sembra che tu abbia una bella storia da raccontarci."

Yang rise. "Non lo sai nemmeno."

"Bene," Cassandra esitò prima di avvicinarsi a suo marito. "Forse possiamo sederci e discutere l'intera faccenda." Gli avvolse il braccio con il suo, aveva bisogno di qualcosa di stabile a cui aggrapparsi. "A cena?"

"La cena suona alla grande," si entusiasmò Ryu. "Sto morendo di fame ."

"Non sarà ancora pronto per molto tempo," Cassandra gli diede una pacca sul braccio, con condiscendenza. "Quindi avremo anche tutto il tempo per parlare in anticipo."

"No, no," disse Yang alla fine, tirò su col naso e si passò ancora un braccio sul viso. Ricomparve e lei sorrise di nuovo. Il tremito era quasi cessato, ma i suoi occhi erano spalancati e saettavano ovunque. "Grazie comunque, ma io ..." Improvvisamente si fece avanti, superando la coppia confusa. "Sono entrato già abbastanza nei tuoi affari così com'è.

Marito e moglie si voltarono a guardarla andarsene. "Yang, aspetta," disse Cassandra, sorpresa dalla qualità rauca della sua stessa voce.

Yang si fermò sulla porta, afferrò il bordo. "Buona vita, gattina," disse soffocata.

Se ne andò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Cassandra rimase a bocca aperta per un momento prima di farsi avanti. "Come ha fatto ...?" lei raspò.

Ryu le si avvicinò, si voltò a guardare sua moglie. "Quindi non sono l'unico che ti chiama 'gattina', eh?"

Il suo tono era scherzoso, provocante, ma Cassandra lo conosceva abbastanza a lungo da cogliere quella corrente sotterranea di paura. "Non so come facesse a chiamarmi così", disse Cassandra, cercando di non lasciare che un sospetto selvaggio le risalisse la schiena. Stava fallendo. “Te lo prometto, Ryu. Io non."

Ryu la guardò con quei suoi… bellissimi occhi azzurri. Per parecchi secondi. "Va bene," disse alla fine, sorridendo. "Ti credo." Alzò lo sguardo verso la porta. “Allora, cosa era che tutto questo?”

"Hai fatto bene a chiamarla piuttosto la storia", rise Cassandra. "Uno per i libri di storia, direi."

"Starai bene?" Chiese Ryu, allungandosi per asciugare alcune delle sue lacrime.

"Sì, starò bene - dammi solo un paio di minuti." Annusò. "Spero che anche quella ragazza finisca bene."

"Sì," Ryu fissò la porta per un po '. Più a lungo di quanto farebbe la maggior parte delle persone. "Fare una pausa e poi parlarne durante la cena?" suggerì finalmente.

"Il tuo preferito," rispose Cassandra con un cenno del capo.

"Italiano?" si rischiarò, come il suo sole personale. "Sapevo che c'era una ragione per cui ti ho sposato."

"Sono contento di sapere che sto bene per qualcosa qui intorno," Cassandra ridacchiò, e poi obbligò il suo chinarsi per un bacio veloce.

Le sue labbra erano così fredde. Dev'essere stata la pioggia battente. Questo è quello che si diceva che fosse, comunque.

Yang inciampò contro il mattone nudo del vicino condominio, sentendo a malapena che le graffiava la pelle.

Cercò di calmare il suo respiro e trovò solo più agonia per i suoi guai, il suo respiro caldo e irregolare come il buco nel suo cuore.

Si era arresa. Un'intera vita, due di loro, passata a rincorrere le persone, senza mai fermarsi, qualunque cosa accadesse. Sorrideva sempre, perché un giorno le cose sarebbero sempre migliorate: l'avrebbe fatto accadere se la vita non lo avesse voluto. Un giorno li avrebbe raggiunti tutti: sua madre, i suoi amici, sua sorella, il suo Blake. E lei si era arresa.

Ma chi potrebbe biasimarla, giusto? Dieci e quindici anni di freddo gelido, camminando verso il fuoco all'orizzonte, ogni passo insensibile in avanti le sparava dolore attraverso il sistema. E poi, proprio quando iniziò ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da sentirlo riscaldarla, il fuoco si spense.

Fanculo.

Non riusciva a smettere di tremare.

Yang guardò l'arma nella sua mano - quei due, Blake e suo ... marito. Erano stati così confusi - e non c'era da meravigliarsi - che non si erano nemmeno accorti che aveva afferrato la pistola a Blake mentre usciva.

Era pesante. Pensava che Blake stesse bluffando, ma era stato caricato per tutto il tempo.

Si morse il labbro finché non sanguinò, cercando di non singhiozzare di nuovo.

In molti modi, questo era ciò che voleva Yang. Quella era stata l'ultima cosa che aveva detto, giusto? Che Blake potrebbe essere felice senza di lei, se solo potesse dimenticarsi di Yang e andare avanti. Sembra che avesse completamente ragione.

Yang rise, rise sotto la pioggia, rise nel freddo intorpidito, rise anche se i suoi occhi non potevano concentrarsi su nulla in particolare. La sua mano strinse la pistola più forte, cercando di fermare i tremiti che si stavano depositando nelle sue ossa. Blake se n'era andato. Andato . Non l'avrebbe mai più rivista. Era un po 'divertente, in senso cosmico.

Yang si era già arreso. Tanto vale renderlo ufficiale, giusto?

Con tutto lo sforzo che aveva mai fatto, Yang ricordava tutto ciò che poteva. Tutto si riduceva davvero alle persone che sorridevano. Persone importanti, come Ozpin e sua madre e persino ragazzi come Cardin. Ruby e Weiss. Probabilmente erano tutti altrettanto felici senza di lei. Blake di sicuro lo era. Più felice .

Li ricordò mentre sollevava la pistola, puntandola alla tempia. E lei sorrise.

Forse la prossima volta non si sarebbe ricordata nemmeno di niente.

Ha premuto il grilletto.


End file.
